Naruto:Mikomi Hanyou
by Kyuubi08
Summary: What if the Kyuubi no Youko was never sealed inside Naruto? What else could make the people of Konohagakure no Sato hate him so much? Slight AU. NaruHina definate. UPDATED 9.21.07 UP FOR ADOPTION
1. My Name is Naruto

Konoha was one of the strongest of the hidden villages. This village claimed to possess the will of fire, meaning that they would protect anyone in their village until their last breath. They would protect anyone, except a certain boy.

Uzumaki Naruto was a kitsune hanyou, one of the only demons most people would ever get to see. He had blonde hair with dark red highlights. He usually wore orange cargo pants with a black shirt, and when it got chilly out, a matching orange jacket. Around his head was a pair of dark blue goggles.

He was hated because a demon had the nerve to procreate with a human, and the product wasn't anywhere close to being one. Vice-versa applied to demons. This wasn't the only cause of the villagers hate. Twelve years earlier, when the boy was first found, a powerful bijuu attacked the village. The village leader, Namikaze Minato, was killed protecting the village. Ever since then, whenever Naruto was seen, it stirred up old memories.

Said child was prone to pranking certain members of the village, most of them being council members, certain ninja, and shop owners. But the boy's current prank only renewed their hate for the young boy. He had defaced the Hokage monument.

The leader of the village, the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Sasuke looked up at the village monument, and at the small scaffolding that hung down over the fourths face. He had never seen Minato look so comical, but to do so to his own mug, it was down right outrageous! The old man sighed. This would have to be resolved quickly.

He called one of the chunin guards into his office. The shinobi entered, and quietly stood at attention. "Track him down, and make sure he gets to school." The chunin nodded, formed a hand seal, and poofed out of sight.

Naruto dipped a paint brush into one of the paint buckets that hung from his lone tail, and went to paint some more. He looked up, and saw a face looking right at his own. He smiled. Finally, time for what he was best at. He dropped the brush. Quickly stood up, and jumped backwards. He twisted in midair, and threw a piece of paper at the shinobi. Just as it reached the man's face, Naruto formed a quick hand seal, the paper blew up in his face, drenching the man in paint. Smiling, he somersaulted in midair, and landed on the first building, and started jumping across the rooftops.

The chunin, now starting to get annoyed, radioed in for back up. Within seconds, Naruto was being chased by three full teams of chunin, and slowly out-distancing them. He smiled and jumped down to the streets. Forming the seal of the Kitsune, he concentrated, and slowly shimmered out of sight. This was one of his natural abilities, the Kitsune Genjutsu. When he activated it, it hid him from view, cloaked his smell, and hid all traces of where he'd been.

Feeling proud of himself, he watched as the chunin searched the area fruitlessly for him, and came up with zilch. Finally giving up the chase, they returned to the Hokage tower to report their failed mission.

Releasing the technique, he grinned, and started to turn around, and faced his teacher, Umino Iruka.

Iruka pounded Naruto on the head. "Baka, what were you thinking?" Naruto rubbed his head, and looked up to yell at Iruka, and gulped when he saw the rope in his teacher's hands. Iruka tied up Naruto and started to drag him towards the academy. The entire time there Naruto grumbled and pouted.

**Five Minutes Later: **

Iruka placed the grumbling blonde on the floor and faced the rest of the class.

"Alright class, now that certain interruptions are taking care of, let's continue on with what I was saying before I had to leave to take care of other matters. Tomorrow is the Academy Graduation Exam. Depending on how well you do on the test will decide on your future as a ninja. Naruto here has failed the exam the past three times. Let's review the Henge no jutsu."

Iruka turned to untie Naruto, but saw that the boy was no longer tied up. He was rubbing his wrists to get the circulation flowing again, and looked up at Iruka. Iruka just rubbed his head. Why was Naruto such a headache?

The class lined up in front of Iruka. "Alright, everyone use Henge ant transform into me." Uchiha Sasuke was in the front of the line. He placed his hands in the seal of the ram, and transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka.

"Very good Sasuke, full points." Sasuke smirked and walked to the back of the class room. Haruno Sakura went right after Sasuke. Sakura was one of Sasuke's biggest fangirls. It was so bad, that whoever thought panty thieves were bad, they would be ashamed at what Sakura one time considered. Her inner persona, her strong side, said **_Lets go Sakura, show Ino-Pig what you're made of._** She smiled, and she also placed her hands in the sign of the ram, and also turned into a copy of him.

This went on for some time, until only Naruto was left standing with an evil smirk on his face. Iruka sweat dropped. _What is he planning?_ He thought.

"Iruka sensei, check this out!" He placed his hands in a seal, and began to concentrate. Chakra swirled around him, forming a dome around him. Some of the students were shocked at the amount of chakra he was producing. There was only one student in the room at that moment that was capable at doing that, and he was the sole Uchiha left in Konoha.

There was a poof of smoke in the center of the room, obscuring the class's view of Naruto. After a few seconds the smoke began to clear, and all the boys noses started to bleed. Naruto had transformed into a busty blonde woman with fox ears and tail. Areas of her body that shouldn't be seen in public where hidden just barely by a wisp of smoke. Iruka just stared, until a geyser of blood erupted from his nose, propelling him into the blackboard. There was another poof of smoke, and there stood Naruto in the center of the room, looking smug.

"How do you like that jutsu Iruka-sensei? I call that one my Orioke no jutsu!" Naruto laughed.

Iruka slowly stood up, and wondered why there was suddenly three Naruto's in the class room. He went to punch Naruto on the head again, but failed miserably and just fell on to the floor. Naruto smirked, and walked back to his seat.

He sat down in his normal seat in the back of the classroom with closest people that he could call friends. There was Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Inuzuka Kiba. They were the only people in the class that either didn't care he was what he was, or helped him in his pranks.

Shikamaru usually helped Naruto plan his pranks out to the dot, which was one reason why he was really hard to catch. Kiba helped him with his research with the Orioke no jutsu, and Chouji was nice to everyone in the class.

Unknown to Naruto, there was one other person that liked him, but was too afraid to tell him. This person was Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata was from the most prominent clan in the entire village, meaning she should have outgoing and strong, as was demanded from her by the clan and her father. She was the exact opposite. She was shy and timid. She hated the idea of hurting another person. This wasn't to say she was weak. She was far from it. She easily could've been the strongest in the class if she didn't want to hurt them.

As far as Hinata could think back, she had been in love with Naruto. She knew that behind that smile he always wore there was sadness. She too knew of the sadness he had. The failure of being acknowledged by other people, the sadness of failure, and more importantly of having no one to give him strength when he needed it.

The rest of the day passed by slowly for Naruto. They reviewed the material that would be on the final exam the next day, and then came the end bell. Trying to make a quick escape, he ran for the door, only to be caught by Iruka.

"Did you forget Naruto? You have some community service that you have to take care of." Naruto hung his head and groaned

**oOoOoOo **

**Three Hours Later **

****

Naruto sat on the very same scaffolding he used before, only this time instead of a brush he held a rag, and was scrubbing the monument for all he was worth. Iruka sat on the wall itself, monitoring Naruto as he worked.

"Naruto, why don't you hurry up so you can go home?" Iruka asked.

Naruto mumbled quietly under his breath, "Why should I, there's nothing at home for me anyways." Iruka looked at his student with sad eyes. If anyone had a reason to hate the village, it was this boy. He had more power and potential then any ninja in the village because of his heritage. Hanyou's not only had human chakra, but they also had the demon's youkai, even if it was weaker than a normal demon, and the village scorned him for it.

Iruka looked down at Naruto and saw the pain hidden deep in the boy's eyes. He smiled. "Naruto, if you finish up in the next twenty minutes, I'll take you to Ichiraku for ramen." Naruto's face lit up, and he seemed to blur over the monument, cleaning it up in top time.

He jumped off the scaffolding, and joined Iruka on the building by the base of the mountain. Together, the two dropped down to the street, right in front of Ichiraku Ramen. Ducking under the entrance way, they sat down at the counter.

The two were quickly served by Ayame. Breaking their chopsticks, and with an excited, "Itadakimasu!" from Naruto and a more subdued version from Iruka as they both started to eat.

Within seconds, Naruto was done with his first bowl and ordering a second. Iruka allowed the boy to eat in peace for a bit before he started to question the boy.

"Naruto, why did you deface the Hokage monument?" he asked. The boy slurped up the rest of his noodles and ordered another bowl before answering.

"So the village would have to acknowledge my existence. With a prank on the scale, even though I got in trouble, I was still the talk of the town." Diving into another bowl of ramen, he inhaled it and choked. Iruka pounded him on the back a few times, dislodging a clump of noodles. Before he could start back in his ramen, Iruka asked another quick question.

"I've seen you in action Naruto; you lay traps and hide better than most chunin, yet your grades are worst than Kiba's. Why don't you actually apply yourself?" This answer had Naruto thinking a bit.

"I don't know Iruka-sensei. I always thought I had a natural affinity for pranking, and I just figured how to hide by experimenting with my fox magic. I only discovered how to use it in a scroll I found a few months ago."

This was news to Iruka. "Where did you find it?"

"I found it in my mail box. It didn't have an address on it and it was unsigned," Naruto answered. He slurped down the rest of his broth, and jumped down from the stool. "I gotta get home Iruka-sensei. I have a test tomorrow." HE ran outside, and jumping to the roof tops, quickly disappearing out of sight.

Iruka shook his head, and turned back to his dinner. For Naruto to still be this strong willed after so many things went wrong in his life made him have faith in the world

**oOoOoOo **

**The Next Day **

****

Iruka walked to the front of the class and began to explain the test. "This test comprised of three components. The first portion is a written exam on basics of chakra and the application of hand seals. The second will be at the target range, where you have to use shuriken and kunai to accurately hit the targets. The third and final test will be a basic review of the Bunshin no jutsu. Once I pass out the tests, you may begin."

Naruto flipped his paper over as soon as he got it, and paled. It was an in depth review on chakra and multiple applications of hand seals, and what each individual hand seal meant. Taking a deep breath, he started on his test.

Forty minutes later Iruka called time on the tests, and the students passed them up. "Everyone outside to the target range for the weapons portion." All the students got up and walked outside. Naruto was at the back of the group with Hinata, who was blushing furiously.

"N-Naruto kun, h-how do you think y-you did on the test," she stuttered.

Naruto thought for a moment, and said seriously, "I failed that one miserably. I know that I have to ace the next two tests to pass." The girl nodded, afraid for her crush. She knew his dream was to be Hokage, and if he failed the test, that would put his dream back a year.

"I h-hope you do b-better on the next t-test Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at the girl and gave her a heart felt smile.

"They won't know what hit them, Hinata."

**oOoOoOo **

When they reached the weapons range, each of the students had a chunin assigned to them. They walked up to Iruka, who was the proctor of the exam, and received their teacher assignments. Hinata had Kotetsu Hagane, while Naruto got Miuzki.

Going to their respective targets, Mizuki had Naruto throw ten kunai and shuriken. Majority of them missed the bullseye, although they landed within the inner cirlce, with a few actually manageing to hit the bulls-eye.

After they had finished and the proctors turned in their evaluations to Iruka, he made an announcement. "Alright, we'll break for lunch, now. The final part of the exam will be given at one o'clock individually. We will give you the results of the first portion of the exam befor you take the portion to determine if you actually get to the last part. Class dismissed."

As the students scrambled for the class room to get their bento boxes, he looked at the top exam on the pile. _Uzumaki Naruto, five percent of each weapon was a bulls-eye. The remaining was in the next ring. Naruto, you really are an unpredictble ninja. Eventhough you failed the written exam miserably, you know how to apply the basics. _

**oOoOoOo **

When the exam was resumed at one, many ninja were waiting apprehensively. They were called in alphabeticl order, meaning Naruto was the last student to go in his class. He watched as people that he knew walked out proudly with their hitai-ate. Chouji,Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru all walked out with their hitai-ate on. Shikamaru actually decided to mention that the final test was "To troublesome." Sasuke was the second to last to go, and walked out in five minutes, with the protector on his head.

Finally Naruto was called in to. He walked into the door, and gulped. There sat Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-snsei, with one last protector left to give out.

"Naruto," Irukaa said. "You failed the written exam, but achieved close to top marks in the weapons course. You have to pass this final exam to pass the test. Produce three perfect bunshin."

Naruto formed the sign of the ram, and began to focus on his chakra. Soon there was a dome of chakra flowing all over the room. While the teacher's were impressed with the chakra output, Naruto inside was panicing. _Shit, not now. Please not now. _He focused harder, and finally released the justsu.

There was an audible poof of smoke, and there was one sickly looking clone on the ground twitching before it poofed out of existance.Iruka waited for a second before speaking. "Naruto, I'm sorry to tell you, but you fail this year's exam." At this admission from his teacher, he hung his head.

"Hold on Iruka. We both saw that chakra output, and it was easily more than you and me combined. If we gave him to an instructor, maybe he could polish him into a stornger ninja," Mizuki said.

Iruka could only shake his head. "I'm sorry Mizuki, but you know the rules. He has to pass the test." He turned to Naruto. "Maybe next year, Naruto."

**oOoOoOo **

Naruto sat outside, swinging on the only swing in the schoolyard as he watched the rest of their children be praised by their parents. He saw a few of the parents turn to look at him, and he heard what a few of them were saying. "So the demon child is the only failure this year. I don't even know what Hokage-sama was thinking when he allowed him to be entered."

Only one pair of eyes looked at him and felt remorse for him. Hinata was looking up at Naruto, and saw the pain at failing the exam, and being left behind. She wanted to go up and consloe him, but even if she could muster up the courage, her father was there, and he was one of the ones that seemed to despise the child. She gave him one more baleful look, and turned around to feel the silent stare that had been glaring in the back of her head.

"Hinata, I am very disappointed that you were not named kunoichi of the year. I always knew you were an embarassment to the clan. If only you could be more like Hanabi," her father, Hiashi, told her.

"Sorry oto-san. I will try harder in the future," Hinata said. Her father nodded, and started to walk away, with Hinata following closely behind him.

Naruto got up and was about to walk away, but stopped when Mizuki dropped out of a tree. "Naruto, I have good news for you. I was able to get Iruka to agree to a makeup exam for you. He said because you have such a natural ability for stealth, if you colud sneak into the Hokage tower and steal the forbidden scroll, and learn one ninjutsu, he will pass you. Meet at this location to demonstrate the learned technique."

Naruto started to smile. Maybe there was hope after all.

**oOoOoOo **

Knowing he only had a few hours left, he ran home to grab his bag of fun. With this was one of his secrets to success. Picking up the bag, he reached inside and pulled out a few scrolls that he had personally made. These were ones that he had recently made, and was dying to try the out.

Stepping outside, he formed a hand sign, a waved out of sight. Making sure that he was untectable, he ran as fast as he could to the Hokage palace, plotting as he ran. Reaching the door, he saw that the guards posted on duty were ones that were in the chase. Naruto searched the building, and finally found an entrance to the top level on a balcony.

He pulled out of the scroll, fomed a seal, and with a poof of smoke, a grapling hook appeared in his rands. Tossing it up to the balcony, he pulled it taught, and tested to make sure that it was secure. He started to climb the tall building, quickly reaching the balcony. He stepped inside, and got his bearings. Realizing that he was one floor below the Hokage office, he ran, trying to be as quiet as possible. He passed a window, and saw that the sun was about to set. He had to hurry before his time was up. Sprinting up the steps, taking them two at a time, he ran to the door that led to the Hokage's office.

He opened the door real quietly, and snuck in the office, just as the sun set over the Hokage monument. The stars shined real brightly, displaying their full majesty. There was a new moon tonight, and the sky was dark.

Sarutobi turned on a lamp, and he saw a figure in his office that he hadn't noticed before. "Naruto, is that you?" he asked, squinting his eyes, trying to make out the figure. The figure in the shadows froze, and made a hand seal the Sarutobi didn't see, but he did get to see the results of the jutsu. A gusher of blood exploded, knocking the man unconsious.

Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop. Were all men perverts? Shaking his head, he quickly looked for the scroll in question. Jumping to the desk, he saw a croll with Naruto's name on it. He paused for a second, and debated on whether he should wait or not. His curiosity got the better of him, and he bent over and picked the scroll up. He saw that it had the same handwriting as the other scroll that he had in his apartment. He looked for a return address, but he didn't see one. Shrugging, he placed the scroll in a pocket in his pants and jumped out the window.

**oOoOoOo **

When Sarutobi came to, he looked around the room, and saw that the Scroll of Fobidden Seals was missing, along with a letter addressed to Naruto. _So that's who it was, _Sarutobi thought. _But why would he steal the Scroll of Forbidden Seals? _He went to his desk, and pressed a button underneath the desk. A silent alarm went out, and within seconds, chuunin were assembled in the room.

"This is a B-rank mission. I need you to track down and return with Uzumaki Naruto. For unknown reasons, he has stolen the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. I want him back here unharmed. Go." With a poof of smoke, they all vanished from the room. He walked into another room, and decided to try to find the boy using his crystal ball. He knew it was a pointless task, because the boy would usually not show up in the crystal, but it was worth a shot. To his surpirse he, quickly found the boy.

He was about to call for a chuunin, when he saw that Iruka had walked in the door. "I heard another chuunin say that Naruto had stolen the scroll. Is there anything I can do to help?"

The Sandaime just smiled. "You will find him here."

**oOoOoOo **

Naruto was breathing heavily, feeling a sense of triumph. He had learned at least one technique from the scroll, just like Mizuki-sensei had told him. He looked further down, and saw a lot of hard ninjutsu. He saw that the title of the scroll announced that these were forbidden techniques, that if he used mos of the jutsu more than once, they would consume all of his chakra and die in the process. He started to open the scroll again, when he saw a shadow fall over him.

"I found yo Naruto," Iruka said menacingly. Naruto put his hands behind his head, and looke up at Iruka.

"Iruka sensei, you've found just after I learned my very first skill. Now you have to let me pass."

Iruka finally examined Naruto throughly, seeing the roughed up clothing, the tears, and some of the scratches on his face. But the real shock was yet to come. "Naruto, your normal," the man said astonished, staring at the spots where his ears and tail normally were. Now someone knew his secret.

"Every time there is a new moon, I have to spent the night as a human. It's the only time I csn be normal. It started just after lunch today. That's why I failed the exam."

Iruka looked a bit confused. "So why did you steal the scroll?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me that if I learned one skill and showed it to you, than I would definitely graduate," Naruto infromed. Iruka's head perked up. He heard the sound of metal whoosing through the air.

He pushed Naruto out of the way, saving the boy's life, choosing to take the attack head on. Mizuki stepped down unto a tree, openly reaviling himself to the two. "Very good at tracking him down Iruka. I never thought that anyone would ever find Naruto here. Naruto give m the scroll!"

"Don't give it to him Naruto! He only used you to steal the scroll for his own use! That scroll contains powerful forbidden techniques that the previous Hokage's deemed to powerful. Don't give it to him even if you die." Iruka yelled at Naruto.

Mizuki reached up and unstrapped a Fuuma shurikned from his back. "Now, now Naruto. Be a good demon, and give it to me. After all, who would love a demon whose own clan leader killed Iruka's parents twelve years ago?" Naruto stepped back, fear in his eyes. He tripped over a giant root, and fell. Mizuki saw this and took the oppourtuninty to strike. He threw the shurikan.

Naruto closed his eyes, expectin a large amount of pain to be felt any minute. Opening his eyes, he saw that iruka had jumped in front of the path of the shurikan, taking it squarely in the back.

"Why Iruka-sensei? Why?" Naruto asked, tears in his eyes.

"Because I see myself in you, Naruto. I know all to well the pain of having no one. I know he pain of being a class clown because that was the only to get attention. I know the pain of being alone," Iruka said. "If I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to grow up like you did."

Emotions overwhelmed in Naruto, and he got up an ran. Mizuki shook his head. "Your prolonging the inevitable. All demons want to do is destroy. Once he sees this, he will come to me with the scroll."

Iruka pulled the shurikan out of his back. "Naruto isn't like that at all. If anyone is less likl to ave a change of heart, its Naruto."

"Then I'll just have to kill him and take the scroll by force," Mizuki said, jumping up to follow the path that Naruto had run down. Iruka pulled a kunai out of his leg, and began to plot a plan

**oOoOoOo **

Iruka quickly caught up wih Naruto. "Naruto, quickly, pass m the scroll before Mizuki shows up and takes it from you. He means to kill you." Landindg on the branch, Naruto dove at Iruka, and did a somersault kick, connecting directly to his face. Iruka hit the ground hard and skidded to a stop. Naruto also fell from the branches and stopped under a tree.

"Why, Naruto," Iruka said, as a puff of smoke revealed Mizuki. How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

Naruto laughed, also producing a puff of smoke. "Because I'm Iruka."

Mizuki laughed and stood up. " You do realize that a demon would seize the power of the scroll and use the power to destroy, don't you?"

Iruka nodded. The real Naruto saw this from the safety of a tree. _Even Iruka sensei sees me as a demon_ he thought, but his train of thought was interuppted as Iruka spoke once again.

"That would be true if Naruto was a demon. I've acknowledged him as one of the best students in the class.He may skip class a lot and goof off. He's clumsy at times and no one accepts him. He know what it means to feel pain. He's not a demon. He's Uzumaki Naruto!"

Mizuki clapped theatrically. "Whatever. Neither of you is making it out of here alive tonight anyways, so it doesn't really matter." He pulled the last shurikan off of his back, and charged Iruka, but once again his path was interuppted by a knee to the head.

Stumbling he saw Naruto standing in front of Iruka. "If you lay one finger on Iurka-sensei, I'll kill you."

Iruka stared at Naruto dumbfounded. "You baka, why did you come out of hiding? Run!"

"No Iruka sensei."Behind them, the sun began to rise, leaving night behind. As soon as the sun hit Naruto, he began to change back. His ears and tale returned, and his hair regained the red highlights.

"What can you do punk? You were the deadlast this year. What makes you think that you can take out a chuunin?" Mizuki threatened.

"Wanna try your luck?" Naruto said back. A dome of chakra swept over Naruto. The only difference was that this chakra was red, and gave off one of the strongest killing intents that either of the chuunin had ever felt. Naruto formed a cross shape with his fingers, and formed the one technique he knew would win this.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Within seconds the entire field was filled with Naruto clones, and these weren't your basic illusion. These were reali live clones.

"Whats wrong Mizuki? Weren't you going to kill me in one shot?"the blonde taunted. "No? Than I guess I'll start things off with a bang. Get him boys." Mizuki soon disappeared under the clones, and his screams were heard for miles around. Naruto walked over to Iruka, ignoring all of the screaming behind him.

Iruka smiled. _Maybe he will surpass all of the previous Hokage._. "Naruto, close your eyes." Naruto did as his teacher told him to. He heard a rustling of cloth, and felt the goggles on his head being removed and replaced with cloth.

"Open them." When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw that Iruka's hitai-ate was replace missing, and it was now on his own forehead. "Uzumaki Naruto, Congratulations on passing the graduation exam."

**oOoOoOo **

**Finally, im finished my first chapter. It took me a week to do it, but this is the real deal. I am done. Read and Review. All flames will be used to make tea. **


	2. UPDATE

UPDATE

Sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with marching band and that took up majority of my time. I started a forum for this story so i can post ideas as i come up with them, and i can get active criticism. Do not fear, the second chapter is under way, but ist going slower than i would hope. i hope to have it up in a week or so. So check i my forum, title Naruto:Mikomi Hanyou, and link of it is in my profile. Cheers


End file.
